


Welcome, Not So Stranger [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Stony 616 Bingo [14]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel 616
Genre: Art, Fanart, Multiverse, Parallel Universes, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: A strange new Tony appears in their world. Well, they are not going to pass up this opportunity.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark (616) /Tony Stark (AA)
Series: Stony 616 Bingo [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587565
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Welcome, Not So Stranger [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stony 616 Bingo prompt [ “Multiverse” [T3]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/187045666030/stony-616-bingo)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
